Einmal frei
by Kitty.Loves.Babybear
Summary: Sie fühlte wie der Druck auf ihrem Brustkorb zunahm. Sie wollte wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben, wenn auch nur kurze Zeit ihre Verantwortungen abgeben, und sich einfach frei fühlen. One-Shot!


**Hey Leute! Hier ist mein zweites fanfic und es ist ein One-Shot! Ich arbeite gerade an zwei längeren Storys, jedoch will ich, dass sie so gut wie möglich sind, weswegen es länger dauert. Bis dahin, hoffe ich euch gefällt das hier! Es enstand aus einer spontanen Idee, die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Naja wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own The Legend of Korra, or any charackters.**

„Arghh!"

Korra saß auf ihrem Bett in ihrer Kabine des für ihren Geschmack viel zu großen Luftschiffes. Während sie froh war, dass Asami das Transportmittel so großzügig zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, konnte sie nicht umhin sich etwas verloren darin zu fühlen. Sie war nie die Person, die nach Luxus strebte. Gib ihr ein Zimmer mit einem Bett und sie war zufrieden. Und diese Größe gab nur noch mehr Platz um ihr auszuweichen.

Mako war zwar mitgekommen, dank Bolins überragenden Fähigkeiten Menschen von einer Sache zu überzeugen – wie blöd oder gefährlich sie auch immer sein mag- trotzdem war er die meiste Zeit über ungesehen. 

Sie wusste, dass die beiden nach der Trennung nicht sofort wieder Freunde seien konnten, ohne jede Spannung, doch Mako verhielt sich, als sie seine Vorgesetzte wäre.

Ein erneutes Seufzen, dann ließ sie sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie war müde und ausgeloggt von den Versuchen wenigstens ein normales Gespräch mit dem Feuerbändiger zu haben. Die Kälte und die Distanz die er durch die Verwendung ihres Titels zwischen ihnen entstehen ließ, fühlte sich für sie so falsch und unnatürlich an. Besonders nachdem die beiden zuvor sechs Monate fast alles geteilt hatten.

Natürlich gab es Streit, doch sie wusste sie konnte mit allem zu ihm kommen, und er würde sie in seinen starken Armen halten, bis die Welt wieder besser aussah. Sie liebte ihn und dies würde sich niemals ändern, doch wusste sie auch, dass jeder für sich noch einen eigenen Weg gehen musste, bevor sich ihre Linien wieder verbinden würden.

Doch das hieß nicht, dass sie es mögen würde. Sie vermisste seine Unterstützung, besonders jetzt. Raiko hatte sie aus Republika verbannt. Die Erdkönigin war alles andere als freundlich ihr gegenüber und log sie geradewegs über die Luftbändiger an. Den versuch eine fast ausgestorbene Nation wieder aufzubauen. Vier überaus gefährliche Kriminelle waren hinter ihr her, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Sie fühlte wie der Druck auf ihrem Brustkorb zunahm. Sie wollte wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben, wenn auch nur kurze Zeit ihre Verantwortungen abgeben, und sich einfach frei fühlen. Sorglos. Unbekümmert.

Die Wände um sie herum wurden immer enger, und sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Sie musste hier raus.

Wenn ihr Mako nicht helfen wollte, musste sie sich eben anders ablenken. Korra sprang in einem Satz von ihrem Bett, schnappte sich ihren Luftgleiter und war zur Tür hinaus. Sie stürmte an allem vorbei. Kaum war die Tür zum Hauptdeck offen lief sie schon hindurch.

Alle Mitreisenden, die Kai und Bumi beim Training zuschauten, sahen erschrocken hoch, als der Avatar an ihnen vorbeistürmte, und nicht anhielt.

Korra kam immer näher zur Umrandung des Decks und alle wollten schon auf sie zulaufen, um sie aufzuhalten, doch kamen sie zu spät.

Sie stand auf dem Geländer, drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen zum Deck und schloss die Augen. Dann ganz langsam ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen.

Das Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Venen, doch wurde es von dem absolut erfüllendem Gefühl der Freiheit überdeckt. Ihr Körper fühlte sie so leicht wie nie an, als ob sie kein Gewicht hätte. Die Winde strichen ihren Körper entlang und hießen sie unter sich willkommen. Ihr Herz schlug in einem schnellen Takt auf, als würde es vor Freude singen.

Während sie sich um sich selbst drehte, war es als ob mit jedem weiteren Windstoß ein Gedanke mehr davongetragen würde. Eine Sorge nach der anderen ließ sie in den Wolken durch die sie fiel.

Nun konnte sie wahrhaftig spüren, was es bedeutete das Blatt zu sein. Tenzin und Meelo hatten also doch Recht. Luft war das Element der Freiheit.

Doch musste sie einsehen, das sie immer noch ein Mensch war, und die Schwerkraft sie unaufhaltsam auf den Boden zog.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung war der Gleiter über ihren Rücken, und sie nutze die Winde um wieder aufzusteigen.

Von unten sah sie wie alle ihre Freunde über das Geländer gelehnt waren, und Ausschau nach ihr hielten. Sogar der nachdenkliche Feuerbändiger war dort, und hatte eine sorgenvolle Miene.

Bolin rief den anderen zu als er sie als erstes entdeckte. Wenige Momente später war sie wieder über dem Deck und klappte den Gleiter ein, rotierte ihn in ihrer Hand und kam sanft auf dem Deck zum Stehen.

Tenzin kam als erstes auf sie zu, doch Korra ging an ihm und allen anderen vorbei und sagte bloß:

„Leider bin ich schwerer als ein Blatt."


End file.
